


Ignorant Fool, This Brave Young Suitor

by Nehemia Graves (NehemiaGraves)



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I update when I want, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Queen sparrow, literally wrote this in one sitting, phantom musical, post-fable 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NehemiaGraves/pseuds/Nehemia%20Graves
Summary: Reaver finds an Opera Ghost with a desire to wed the Queen in the rear passage of his Bloodstone mansion.
Kudos: 1





	Ignorant Fool, This Brave Young Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I came up with this idea when I was kind of brainstorming one day. I figured, 'I love Fable, I love Phantom, why not write about both?' I really hope you like it!

"Oh, for the love of all things good, who put this here?!" Reaver shot at and kicked the stone wall which divided the old bookcase and the "rear passage" of his Bloodstone mansion. He had owned the house for many a year; how had he not known of this wall's existence? He pushed the thoughts aside and finally destroyed the wall.

He stepped inside, almost shocked at this new revelation. The secret passageway looked almost... inhabited. The old, crumbling bookcases were replaced by new ones and more books have been added to the forgotten collection. He kept an ear out as he always did, hand on his gun at his side as he crept in deeper. There were... candelabras. Candles were all around, lighting up the place.

Reaver shot the knob before kicking open a door to find a room dedicated almost entirely to music. A piano and an organ were tucked in two far corners of the large room, many golden candelabras littered the walls, a black velvet sofa tucked against the wall between both piano and organ. A blood red four-poster bed was complete with sheer black drapes and a matching canopy as it lingered against the left wall. ' _High fashion,'_ Reaver thought, ' _and fantastic taste. But what does this stranger want?_ '

A look to his right and he was (almost) startled. A shrine was in his presence. Dedicated to one woman in particular, it seemed, and it was then he knew exactly who he had stumbled upon.

The Opera Ghost had escaped from France, this he heard from one fellow pirate in particular. "He has a disturbing obsession with the singer Christine Daaé," the thug had said, "he manipulated her since she was a child. Madame Daaé, however, was taken with the Viscount de Chagny, and the Opera Ghost wasn't happy, as you could see." The pirate had explained, chuckling a bit through his rotting teeth. "The Viscount asked Madame Daaé to marry him-to which she agreed-and the Opera Ghost kidnapped Christine and kept her in his lair beneath the Opera Populaire. The Viscount came to save her, and they eloped together."

"What a load of rubbish!" Reaver had laughed at the pirate. Though, as he gazed forth to the hand-painted portrait, the mannequin dressed as, the sketches of, and the music composed for Ms. Daaé, he was not laughing now.

This Opera Ghost, this Red Death, this Phantom, had fled from a freakshow after strangling a man at nine years old. He had destroyed the Opera house's chandelier twice, and killed far too many people for Reaver to believe he was harmless.

Oh, but how fun he would be to provoke.

"If you were smart," a rich voice boomed all around Reaver, the echo bouncing off of the walls, "you would leave now."

Reaver smirked his usual unreadable Cheshire smirk and moved forward. "If you were smart, you would not build a lair, much less a shrine, in someone's home. In fact, were you the one who slaughtered the poor owners?"

"If you're the man I think you are, Reaver, then it was undoubtedly you who killed them."

Reaver gasped in mock surprise. "Oh, so you've heard of me! Though I doubt you hold the same admiration for poor old me as you do for Ms. Daaé." Reaver's long pale fingers edged along the golden corners of the painting frame.

Silence.

"You come from France," Reaver tsked, "a rather long distance. From what I've heard, Christine is touring in Italy at the moment. A long way from here."

"Indeed." The voice was no longer surrounding Reaver. Reaver turned around to see a rather sightly man.

"Why Albion?" Reaver kept his chin up as he crept forward, his step holding both grace and confidence. "Why Bloodstone, Monsieur?"

"You are Reaver the Pirate King, are you not?" The Phantom's deep brown eyes burned with rage as he stared down the slightly shorter man.

Reaver chuckled. "Of course."

"Good. Then you will take me to the Hero Queen." The Phantom stepped forward, his bony white fists balled up at his sides.

Reaver narrowed his eyes. "And why would I do that?" He had to admit, the offer did sound tempting. His temperamental Sparrow in the same room as the Phantom of the Opera... how delicious that would be. The public hanging, the rioting of the citizens...

"Because Queen Verena is my new muse."

Wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading! This chapter is kind of short, but I was kind of testing the waters here! Please don't hesitate to leave a kudos or review, that keeps me writing! Should I continue this series? CC is always welcome :) happy reading!


End file.
